Une nuit torride à Erebor
by Jolinar de Malkschour
Summary: AU/PWP explicite concernant un lemon Thorin/OC : Elisae est une ambassadrice de Dale venue à Erebor pour développer les relations entre les Nains et les Hommes. Malheureusement, les discussions diplomatiques sont au point mort. Mais une nuit torride entre la jeune femme et le Roi sous la Montagne va tout débloquer...
**22 avril 2016 :** **Le 21 avril, j'ai reçu deux messages (un pour chaque PWP) de l'administrateur m'informant que ce dernier m'avait purement et simplement supprimé deux de mes trois histoires. Je n'ai rien pu poster (ni remettre mes histoires, ni poster pour "L'Etoile du Nord") : mon compte a été bloqué du 21 avril 2016 au 22 avril 2016 à 6h34, heure de chez eux. (c'est qu'ils sont précis, ceux-là ;) )**

 **Voilà donc cet PWP. Et si à un moment ou à un autre vous ne les retrouvez plus, ce ne sera toujours pas de mon fait mais de celui de l'administrateur** **du site.**

 **Et sur "L'Etoile du Nord", je travaille sur le chapitre. Soyez un peu patient (mine adorable censée vous faire patienter ;D)**

 **Bonne journée** **(et bonne nuit ! On ne le dit jamais assez sur ce site ;) )**

 **Jolinar**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien et l'interprétation cinématographique du "Hobbit" à Peter Jackson. Elisae est mon personnage. **

**! Attention ! Lemon Thorin/OC. **

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _ **Ceci est un PWP. Je n'ai pas vraiment développé le scénario, car je n'en avais pas envie et que cela m'aurait coupé dans mon élan. Cette histoire m'a permise de me changer les idées. Je la poste pour qui veut la lire. Pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas cela, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin.**_

 **Et merci à Elma Orel de m'avoir relu et corrigé.**

 **Les mineurs, allez voir ailleurs si vous y êtes. Et oui ! Je ne vous ai pas invité par fic est classée M. Alors, au revoir. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis : je suis ouverte à tous vos commentaires, négatifs ou positifs, du moment qu'ils sont expliqués et argumentés dans le plus grand respect.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Une nuit torride à Erebor.**

J'étais de retour à Erebor après avoir fait mon rapport au Roi Bard. Je finissais de mettre de l'ordre dans les papiers important avant d'aller domir.

Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et se ferma violemment. Surprise, je me tournais vers l'intrus envahissant le seul espace vital inviolé qui me restait dans la Montagne Solitaire. J'ouvris la bouche, prête à montrer mon mécontentement très bruyamment. Seulement, aucun son ne sortit : le spectacle d'un Thorin furieux faisant les cents pas au milieu de la pièce s'offrit à mon regard étonné.

Je soupirais profondément en levant les yeux au ciel : décidément, il ne cesserait jamais de m'enquiquiner, même lorsque je n'étais manifestement pas l'objet de son courroux.

-Ah ! Elisae ! S'exclama le Roi, indubitablement interloqué de se retrouver chez moi.

Il lanca de rapides coups d'oeil appréciateurs à ce qui me servait de lieu de vie personnel. En plein hiver, celui-ci était douillet et chaud : une bonne flambée crépitait dans l'âtre, des tapisseries dorées pendaient aux murs, des tapis rouges recouvraient le sol, des couvertures brunes reposaient sur le lit ainsi que sur les deux sièges entourant la cheminée, et entre les deux trônait une petite table ronde.

Il me contempla enfin, avec plus de douceur que ce que j'avais l'habitude.

-Désolé. Réussit-il difficilement à me dire, du bout des lèvres. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais venu... ici. J'avais pour projet d'aller dans mon bureau.

C'était bien la première fois que je l'entendis s'excuser. Mon instinct me dicta de ne pas répliquer : pour ne même pas savoir où il était, Thorin devait vraiment avoir de très gros problèmes à gérer. De par ma fonction d'ambassadrice de Dale, je me devais d'entretenir, dans la mesure du possible, des relations neutres, à défaut d'être cordiaux. Pour l'instant. Je travaillais dans ce sens.

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, j'inclinais la tête en guise d'acceptation et lui montrais la cruche de bière posée sur la table près de la cheminée.

Ce fut au tour du Nain d'acquiescer. Nous dirigeâmes de concert vers les sièges. Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes côte à côte, au moment de nous asseoir, je me tournais vers lui et, prise d'une envie de lui, réprimée depuis notre rencontre, posais mes lèvres charnues sur les siennes.

Je m'attendais à une certaine résistance de sa part. Je fus étonnée de constater qu'il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, il posa sa paume droite à l'arrière de mon crâne et pressa sa langue contre ma bouche. Je l'ouvris pour la laisser passer. J'enroulais ma langue autour de la sienne et profitais des mouvements lascifs.

Il fut le premier à reprendre son souffle. J'en profitai pour lui défaire la ceinture et fis tomber sa braie au sol. L'un après l'autre, il leva ses pieds et les remit à côté de son pantalon. Je plongeais mes mains sous son manteau en fourrure et, d'un geste expert, je le fis glisser par terre. Il enleva lui-même sa cotte de maille, qu'il laissa choir avec les autres habits. J'effleurais la peau de son cou à la lisière de sa chemise bleu foncé, faisant ainsi ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

Il souffla doucement. Je lui faisais donc de l'effet. Je souris à cette pensée. J'avais très envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Je ne voulais pas nous faire languir plus longtemps. Je déboutonnais son haut et le lui enlevais.

Je pus admirer sa carrure puissante emprunte de virilité.

Des biceps imposants étaient reliés à des avant-bras solides aux veines et aux tendons saillants par des années de travaux à la forge.

Des épaules carrées surplombaient une poitrine large et rassurante, recouverte d'une toison noire.

Son torse comportait des pectoraux marqués et des abdominaux façonnés par les nombreux entraînements martiaux.

Des fesses et des jambes superbement musclées encadraient un sexe admirablement proportionné entouré d'un cadre noir et soyeux.

Son corps sculptural était tout simplement splendide.

Voyant que je le contemplais avidement, il voulut me déshabiller. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement. D'une paume sur la poitrine, je le fis asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

Avant sa venue, j'avais enfilé une tunique de nuit et étais totalement nue en-dessous. Je la relevais jusqu'aux genoux et m'assis sur ses cuisses. Posant mes paumes sur ses flans, j'enfuis ma figure dans sa barbe noire. Il l'entretenait : d'une douceur incomparable, elle était taillée de façon régulière.

Je pris un morceau de peau de son cou entre mes lèvres et le suçotais : il frémit légèrement. Je voulais marquer mon territoire, au moins pendant le temps que cela durerait.

Tout en restant sur lui, je m'écartais de Thorin et me débarrassais de mon vêtement en l'envoyant à travers la chambre. Il posa immédiatement ses doigts sur mes tétons et les fis rouler doucement. Mes paumes sur ses bras, mon dos s'arqua, mettant en avant ma poitrine généreuse. Mon corps se mit tout de suite à onduler. De longs frémissements de plaisir me parcoururent, jusqu'à mon intimité : je mouillais instantanément.

-Ce que tu es réceptive... Murmura-t-il, excité.

Sa longueur se durcit contre mon sexe chaud et humide.

-Je veux te sentir en moi. Lui répondis-je, remplie de désir. Mieux ! Contre moi...

Ne comprenant pas de quoi je parlais, Thorin leva un sourcil. Je m'écartais de lui et me retrouvais à genoux entre ses jambes. Il hoqueta en sentant mes seins autour de son membre dressé et mon regard sur son visage. J'entamais un doux va-et-vient. Ses paumes rejoignirent le plat de mes mains pour imprimer le rythme et la pression qui lui convenaient.

Son dos se cambra pour plus de contact, sa tête partit en arrière, ses hanches ondulèrent. Sa respiration se fit erratique, saccadée, rapide. Il émit des grognements sourds de plus en plus rapprochés.

-Oooh ! Elisae ! S'exclama-t-il, ravi. Tu me fais tellement de bien avec ta magnifique poitrine.

Le mouvement de son bassin prit de la vitesse et de l'ampleur. Nos peaux claquèrent violemment l'une contre l'autre.

-Tu y prends un de ces plaisirs. Me fixa-t-il, le regard voilé par un feu sensuel.

En réponse, je gémis : il n'était pas le seul à adorer cette pratique. Le voir prendre du plaisir était un véritable bonheur pour moi.

Un frisson me parcourut le corps et embrasa mes sens, écho à celui de Thorin.

-Je viens ! Gronda-t-il. J'arrive !

Dans un cri sourd de plaisir, il se répandit sur ma poitrine dans un dernier coup de rein.

Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il m'étala sa semence sur ma peau avec une certaine excitation.

-C'est à toi d'en profiter. Me promit-il, la voix remplie de désir.

Thorin m'aida à me mettre debout et m'emmena jusqu'au lit. Il se coucha sur le dos et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

-Ton sexe au-dessus de mon visage. M'ordonna-t-il de cette voix profonde et chaude.

Une jambe de chaque côté de sa figure, ses paumes sur mes hanches, il posa mon intimité sur ses lèvres. Ce simple contact m'incendia entièrement le corps : je fermais les yeux et me penchais en avant pour en profiter pleinement. Dans une chorégraphie dense et soutenue, sa langue traça des arabesques, allait, venait, caressait assidûment. Sa barbe intensifiait fantastiquement mon plaisir. Ses mains s'occupèrent de mes seins dans un ballet incessant d'étreintes.

Mon sang pulsait d'un feu charnel et coulait dans toutes mes veines. Tout mon être s'embrasait à ses effleurements.

Instinctivement, je posais mes mains sur ses abdos, et ondulais le bassin pour plus de frictions. Je soupirais, gémissais, soufflais de plaisir. Je n'étais pas du genre à hurler comme une folle furieuse, mes mains de plus en plus serrées sur sa peau lui indiquait où j'en étais.

Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus : il palpitait d'excitation et s'agitait dans tous les sens, sous les assauts du plaisir absolu que je ressentais.

-Oh ! Putain ! Hurlais-je, en me cambrant à me briser le dos sous un feu charnel intense.

Le plaisir s'intensifia d'un seul coup, jusqu'à exploser et se répandre dans tout mon corps. Je jouis dans un râle sensuel.

Me remettant à l'endroit, je me laissais aller contre Thorin. Il m'embrassa furieusement : avec mon goût dans sa bouche, j'avais l'impression d'être "marquée".

Je me retrouvais sous lui, ses cheveux noirs striés d'argent cascadant autour de moi.

Il m'écarta les genoux et, d'un coup de bassin expert, rentra son membre durci de plaisir profondément en moi.

Mon corps eut un soubresaut de plaisir : son sexe était épais et long. Je n'étais même pas certaine de pouvoir le recevoir entièrement en moi.

Mes bras se posèrent sur son dos et je me pressais contre lui. Mes lèvres dans son cou, mes mains agrippées à ses épaules, je bougeais furieusement, le sentant aller et venir en moi. Je frissonnais de plaisir, une chaleur sensuelle submergea mon bas-ventre qui s'intensifia rapidement.

-Oh ! Bordel ! Gémis-je, rouge de plaisir, la tête en arrière.

La jouissance fit trembler tous mes muscles. J'ondulais frénétiquement, voulant faire durer le plus longtemps possible ce que je ressentais.

-J'adore que tu lances des jurons : ça signifie que tu te lâches. Chuchota Thorin, le regard voilé par le désir.

Posant sa bouche dans mon cou, il passa ses mains sur mes fesses et les souleva à quelques centimètres du lit, pour plus de profondeur.

-OH ! OUI ! Grognais-je, satisfaite. Comme ça !

Mes mains sur ses magnifiques fesses, j'imprimais un rythme soutenu, que Thorin supporta avec expérience.

-Tu aimes ? Me demanda Thorin, la voix remplie d'un feu ardent.

-J'ai... J'aime. Hoquetais-je.

-Tu me sens ?

-Oh ! Putain ! Oui ! C'est tellement bon.

-Ce n'est rien, comparé à ce que je vais te faire encaisser maintenant.

Il posa ses mains sur le rebord du lit et tira de toutes ses forces sur ses bras : sa longueur s'enfonça tellement profondément dans mon corps que j'eus l'impression qu'il se perdait en moi.

Il imprima un rythme violent et profond. Je nepercevais seulement que nos corps en mouvement et la jouissance qui enflait au niveau de mon intimité.

-Regarde-moi. Exigea-t-il. Je veux te voir jouir.

Je fixais ses yeux bleus teintés d'un brasier bouillonnant et ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. L'orgasme le plus violent de ma vie explosa soudainement, envahissant mon corps d'une vague de plaisir d'une intensité incroyable.

Il hurla sa délivrance et retomba lourdement sur moi.

Pantelante, je repris doucement conscience : essoufflé, son visage était enfui dans mon cou, ses bras le long de mon corps, ses cuisses sur les miennes.

Je passais mes propres bras sur ses épaules, entremêlant mes jambes aux siennes.

Nous passâmes la nuit ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Bien que notre nuit torride contribua à accélérer le rapprochement de nos deux peuples, il fallut encore bien un an avant que les relations entre Dale et Erebor s'améliorèrent grandement et plusieurs autres années furent nécessaires pour qu'elles se développèrent avantageusement dans l'intérêt des deux peuples.

Ce qui me permit de revoir Thorin avec plaisir durant de très nombreuses années. Bien que notre seule et unique nuit n'est pas débouché sur une quelconque relation, cette nuit nous rapprocha et, étrangement, nous lia amicalement.

Bien plus tard, lorsque celle-ci s'approfondie, il m'assura que notre moment lui avait permit de s'évader d'un problème diplomatique épineux concernant son cousin : ce dernier lui était venu en aide lors de la Bataille des cinq armées et réclamait une compensation en échange. Aucune des récompenses que lui proposait Thorin ne lui convenait.

J'appris, par le Roi sous la Montagne, de certaines "répercussions" de notre nuit dont lui avait part son plus proche conseiller, Balin.

Dwalin, son frère, ne s'expliquait pas l'appropriation soudaine et bien étrange d'une importante somme de pièces d'or par Balin. Celui-ci était quelqu'un de simple, aussi bien dans sa manière de vivre que dans son caractère. La richesse ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure. Dwalin ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde la façon dont Balin avait pu l'avoir et en moins d'un jour.

Le nain à la longue barbe blanche rigola de la mine perplexe du guerrier encore bien des années après ; il avait eu raison de parier -cette seule et unique fois de sa vie - que Thorin et Elisae allaient coucher ensemble. Cela lui avait fait gagner un sacré pactole et son ami Bifrom râlait encore maintenant d'avoir perdu autant d'argent dans un pari !

Comme quoi, parier, à Erebor, pouvait rapporter beaucoup à ceux qui avaient le nez fin.


End file.
